Orbital 7
| anime debut = | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL | gender = | japanese voice = | english voice = }} Orbital 7 is a robot that accompanies Kaito Tenjo into collecting the "Number" cards. Biography Orbital 7 made his anime debut in episode 13, alongside his master, Kaito Tenjo, when the latter crashed through a shopping mall's glass ceiling to retrieve a rampaging criminal's "Number" card, "Goldrat". When he and Kaito were falling, it extended blades from its arms, which, when Orbital attaches itself to Kaito, can be used as a sort of glider. It also has the ability to slow down time so Kaito can Duel the criminal for his "Number" without being seen. Unlike other robots like O-bots, Orbital 7 can express feelings such as anger and fear as it's seen in episode 13 when, seeing an O-bot that the "Number" holder threw down to the ground floor, it got angry and told Kaito in an aggressive way to take him down, but quickly changed his tone to Kaito when the latter looked at him angrily, implying he has a certain fear for his master. When Kaito started the Duel, he shot out Kaito's Duel Disk, and after Kaito was done, changed into his glider-like form again to help Kaito exit the mall. He appeared later in that episode again alongside his master when he confronted Yuma Tsukumo, slowing down time again, and also saving Yuma from a truck that would otherwise have hit him. Here, Orbital reveals it's his power, letting a second in an area to take 10,000 seconds (approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes) instead. In episode 14 it is shown that Orbital easily annoys Kaito when he talks, as seen when he told Kaito to extract every drop of Yuma's soul which angered Kaito greatly, saying that making the opponent feel fear is an unnecessary and despicable thing to do which made Orbital 7 quickly cower away frightened. Whenever he is yelled at, he is easily frightened and responds "Understood" in fear. He received the signal showing Haruto after he collapsed and showed Kaito who then, fearing for Haruto safety, canceled the duel so that he could go help him. In episode 22, it ia shown that Kaito not only is annoyed by Orbital, but he also constantly threatens to turn him into scrap when he fails. Katio orders him to find the origin of the "Numbers", he finds that The Emperor's Key might be it. When Kaito retrieved it, it is shown that Orbital's fuel is an unknown red mineral, which, when came into contact with the Key, created a portal that allowed Kaito to go into it and find Astral. Functions and abilities * Orbital 7 contains and carries Kaito's D-Pad which he shoots out from his head when Kaito Duels. * It can create a small vacuum area where time slows down, more precisely 1:10000 sec (approximately 2 hours and 45 minutes within the vacuum per second outside the vacuum), the ratio between the special field & the regular world. The only people able to move are the robot itself and those who posseses Number cards; this way Kaito can confirm when his target has a Number. * Orbital's arms contain several conjunt blades which when extended Kaito can use as a sort of glider. It can also transform itself into a motorcycle. * Orbital 7 also keeps track of all the Numbers cards Kaito has obtained, being 12 as of the episode 18. * It has the ability to make holograms. * It has also another form, like Obomi, where it has a Drill on its left forearm, as seen in episode 22. There it attacked Shark. Alternative Forms Orbital 7's other form.png|Fighting Form OrbitalGlidingMode.JPG|Glider Form Motorcycle Form.png|Motorbike Form